


Help me fall slowly

by Morrigan2345



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alpha Stiles, M/M, kind of, not a stilinski really, nothing stayed the same except Kate Argent, sorry - Freeform, stiles is not from beacon hills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:33:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrigan2345/pseuds/Morrigan2345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a complete AU where in Stiles and Derek kind of switch places, Kate happens to a werewolf!stiles instead of Derek so he becomes alpha and get's adopted by the sheriff.  The hales are alive so stiles has to meet them and talk about things and stuff but gets confronted with a kind of problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't follow the story line at all except for kate, she's still crazy. Don't even ask about stiles last name, i just watched my big fat greek wedding and i was like there you go and took the dudes last name (that counts as a disclaimer right?)  
> this is my first time writing and i don't even care if no one reads this, i'm going to continue it since it's stuck in my head. (it's late don't judge, I just really like Alpha!stiles)  
> I'll change the warnings and other stuff if I need to  
> Teen wolf is also not my and neither are the characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen  
> also Teen Wolf is not mine and will never be

When stiles was young his house burnt down, every one inside was someone he loved and they burned because he couldn't save them. They burned because of what they were for what he was- is. He fell down to his knees in the middle of an empty hallway, eyes flickering to a deep crimson because he fell in love with someone he wasn't supposed to.

He was placed in foster care and was soon adopted by the sheriff, that lived in a town called beacon hills, because he was a good friend of his parents (he never met the man though, which saddens him a bit now) and stiles had no family left. He was numb throughout the process but the sheriff still held the scent of pack, so it calmed his wolf a bit. Stiles had to let the sheriff - john he said with a smile- in the know about werewolves considering he just adopted a 17 year old alpha werewolf. To say that the sheriff took the news well would surprisingly be a correct assumption, not to say there wasn't the sour smell that could only be fear for the next couple of minutes until stiles explained what the basics were about a werewolf. He told him about hunters and what they did to his family and any lingering fear was quickly overcome with anger. He did tell the sheriff that he could leave because it might still be dangerous since the hunters could consider finishing what they started. John's eyes widened and the next thing stiles knew was that he was enveloped in a bone crushing hug while the sheriff softly said that stiles was his responsibility and he would do anything he could do to help him. That made stiles pause and stop nuzzling the sheriffs neck (shut up, he was a werewolf and they were tactical creatures of the night), he pulled back with a horrified expression. 

"Do you by chance have a family with the last name Hale living in this town?" 

The sheriff was looking a bit confused but slowly nodded, and stiles fell back into the older man’s embrace with a groan.

"What about the Hales?" John asked once they separated and both sitting

"Oh you know, nothing really I just need to make sure I have permission to be on their territory or they'll rip my throat out. Maybe dismemberment now that I'm and alpha... And Jesus Christ does it feel weird to say that, even though I was supposed to be alpha in about 10 years- and I'm going to stop right there." Because the sheriff started looking terrified and then sad eyes full of pity, and stiles just couldn't deal with pity right now. The sheriff seemed to catch himself (strange) and his expression hardened a bit.

"Do you need me to talk to them and get their permission?" he asked and stiles eyes widened 

"Oh god no that would not be a good idea,"- he ignored the sheriffs raised eyebrow because he could explain later- " as current alpha of the Miller pack you're expected to ask permission to enter any sort of territory. They make all alphas-in-training know all established packs and ones that might become one." looking hopefully at the sheriff and silently asking for him to try and understand werewolf politics. Which he seemed to because he was nodding his head slowly  
"what do you need?" he asked carefully, remembering he was still the sheriff. Stiles seemed to pick up on it because he smiled a little bit (it made the sheriff a little sad since he knew the boy had one of the biggest and brightest smiles like his mother) and shook his head.

" Just need their home number and a quiet place to make the call alone" 

The sheriff smiled and stood up " Wait here for a second, I think I have them as contacts..." somewhere he muttered as he made his exit into another room, but stiles could obviously still hear it and smiled again. The sheriff came back with a phone and a piece of paper with a number on it about 5 minutes later.

"Okay here's the number, and a quiet place alone would be right through that door" and pointed to the room he just emerged from. Stiles sat up and quickly hugged the sheriff and walked to the room and shut the door behind him. He sat on the couch and looked down at the phone and number. He released a breath and quickly punched in the number and pressed call. He brought the phone to his ear and contemplated the pros and cons of hanging up until a gruff voice picked up. 

"Hello?"

Stiles cleared his throat "Uh, hi, could I talk to Mrs. Talia Hale please?" he asked softly 

The voice hesitated a bit, probably want to ask for what reason but decided against it. He heard a noise that sounded like a yes but was drowned out by a muffled yell of mom phone and a clunking sound which probably meant that the phone had made contact with a table. Stiles didn't have to wait long before he heard another more feminine voice

"Hello, this is Talia Hale speaking what can I do for you?" a pleasant voice asked. 

"Um, hi, I just want to know if this is alpha Hale, because this is uh alpha Miller, and god I hate that- no sorry this is just stiles an alpha, currently of the no-existed miller pack- and oh, oh crap sorry I just made everything more awkward and sad and I ramble and okay I’m going to stop myself right now" he said breathlessly and he heard a quiet chuckle from the other side that wasn’t from Talia which meant he probably just made a fool of himself in front of the entire Hale pack... Great, awesome, amazing, wonderful, bea- 

"Sorry, sorry my pack are full of five year olds, but back to more important topics. To answer your first question I am alpha Hale, and I believe you requested stiles so I must also ask that Talia will suffice. Now I’m assuming that you called to ask for permission on entering Hale territory which I know you know that it’s a bit unorthodox, so I’m going to disregarded that and also assume that this phone call was only to let us know that you’ll come over so we could talk in person. Am I right?"  
Stiles really, really didn’t want to talk to any other werewolves for the time being but…" I- you're right... Would there are specific time you want me to come over?"

"No, no you can come over whenever you like. There's always somebody in this house." she said

He let out a small chuckle " Yeah we used to do that for safety, but um anyway thank you"

" No problem dear, and I'll see you whenever you should come by" and stiles could hear the smile in her voice, they said their goodbyes and ended the phone call.

**~~**

About two days later stiles found himself in the garage looking down at a beat up blue jeep with the sheriff. 

"Now I know it looks like it's going to fall apart, and it isn't like one of those nice new sporty cars but it was my wives’ baby an-" the sheriff didn't get to finish his sentence because stiles turned and hugged the life out of him. 

"Oh my god- I just- are kidding this is amazing she's beautiful. Oh god thank you so much" he gave the sheriff one last squeeze and let go. He was a little red in the face and stiles felt a bit embarrassed because he used a little bit more if his strength then usual but be was just so damn happy. He never really had a car when he was living with his family because he use to walk everywhere. He still learned how to drive stick though, his mother always was prepared for everything (almost everything, he thought bitterly but pushed that thought aside). He was about to tell the sheriff about that story when he saw the time, if he wanted to be back before dinner he should leave now. He told the sheriff this and john handed over the keys.

"Just be careful kid" he said softly as stiles got in the jeep and rolled down the window  
Stiles nodded his head “Will do, could you open the garage door for me?” john nodded and went to go open said door while stiles decided what music to put on, he had the choice Abba and… Abba, well. The sheriff came back over and chuckled when he saw what stiles was dealing with  
“Yeah Ann – My wife- really only had two or three cassettes she kept in the car, the rest are in a box somewhere in the attic. I’ll let you go up there later after you come back.”  
“Thanks I appreciate it, I’ll try and be here in time for dinner” he smiled at the sheriff and drove down the drive way with ease.

**~~**

He was there in about twenty minutes since the Hale pack was located in the middle of the woods. Stiles’ family didn’t live in the woods directly, but they were wealthy enough to afford a large secluded house on the edge of one. He wished they did though because pulling up to the house the only thing he could hear was the wildlife, not to say that he couldn’t hear it before but it was usually over thrown by the sounds of cars. He got out of his (still the best thing ever) jeep and made his way to the front door. He wasn’t that over-dressed, just simple skinny jeans and a dark blue long-sleeved shirt. He knocked, a bit unnecessary since they probably heard him about fifteen minutes ago, and a few minutes later the door opens and he’s met with the most stunningly beautiful twenty something year old he’s ever seen. He can feel his eyes widen a fraction but has a sudden flash of long wavy blond hair and extends his arm with a smile. 

“Hey, you must be Laura it’s nice to meet you” He says pleasantly 

She reaches for his hand and shakes it firmly, like an alpha he thinks. He suddenly feels so jealous that he just manages to keep his eyes from flashing, he stares at Laura and just wants to be in her shoes for a second again. He wants to feel confident that he’ll get all of this power when he’s deemed fit, when he’s ready for it. He wants his family back, he just wants- 

He blinks and stamps down those thoughts, he’s not ready for the emotional breakdown that’s going to happen right now.  
She grins back at him “It’s nice to meet you to, Alpha Miller” 

He flinches, subtly he thinks but by the way Laura softens her gaze she probably saw it.

“Stiles then,” she smiles at him and he lifts the corners of his mouth in a somewhat smile that probably doesn’t really reach his eyes “my parents and bother are waiting for you in the kitchen just leave your shoes here.” She points to a large mat that currently contains four pairs of shoes, he takes of his and place them next to a couple of black sneakers. Laura leads him through two hall ways each of the walls had pictures of the families but he can’t really look at them too much. 

(He glanced at a picture and saw a young girl about four laughing with her head tilted back a bit, she was sitting on her father’s shoulders while he was assumingly running around. He had to look away before he started thinking about his niece and brother-in-law)

When they step into the kitchen he absently notices that it’s one of the best kitchens he’s ever seen. He would probably comment on it but he’s being attacked by the sudden smell of home.

Of pack.

Of mate.

There’s suddenly two hands on his biceps, anchoring him. He realizes that only Mrs. Hale could be doing that, this is confirmed when he starts to hear her gentle but firm voice, he can’t really understand though because…

Mate his wolf reminds him.

And he probably said that out loud since he’s pretty sure he heard Laura gasp.

He hears someone murmur the name Derek but he slips into darkness before he can be sure.

*~~~* 

“So… This has been enlightening” Mr. Hale said and there was a distinct sound of someone hitting the back of his head. Stiles wasn't really sure because the Hale’s kitchen counter seemed to catch his interest at the moment.

When Stiles woke up he was on the couch with a blanket thrown over him, when he finally made his body move he was met with Talia smiling at him. She told him to keep his breathing in check and then he found himself surrounded by that smell. He felt a hand tighten lightly around his writs and remembered to breath, he opened his eyes which he closed apparently at some point and realized they were in the kitchen. She gave him an approving noise and muttered something about this being easier then she thought and sat him down, right across from his mate. Apparently Talia is the devil, he sends her a small glare and she responds with an exaggerated wink. 

Yup, defiantly the devil. 

And that’s how Stiles finds himself in the Hale house sitting across from his mate, an Alpha pair and a soon to be Alpha. He sighs but keeps his eyes on the table, he abruptly realizes that it’s not Alpha behavior but can’t really find the energy to drag his eyes up. He barely had enough control over himself the last time he made eye-contact with blue-green-I-don’t-even-know eyes, he’s not going to push his luck. He feels his mates- Derek’s- eyes on him though, and his wolf just preens in the attention but he knows that he’s blushing outwardly. He came here for a reason though, so this is just going to be another bump in the road for the moment. 

He clears his throat and makes eye contact with Talia “I would like to formally ask if I could live here in Beacon Hills, I’m still young and I still want to go to college though so things could change in a couple of years.”

She stares at him for a moment before nodding firmly “I am, of course-“ her eyes slide to Derek quickly but are back to him after a moment “- going to let you stay as long as you want and grant you permission on accessing Hale territory anytime but I need ask- or well offer you something.” He inclines his head and she continues to talk “Firstly I understand the power you now possess is very sudden  
and overwhelming, so I would like to formally ask if I could help you train and control this new found power.” 

He feels his eyes widen slightly, but he feels a pang of sadness because his mother was in the middle of teaching him this control. She wasn't supposed to really but he was always badgering her about it, always wanting to be ready for anything. He pushes it to the side (again, not the time) and nods quickly while biting his lips trying not to grin 

“I would love that, thank you” 

She nods again and smiles “Now last order of business for today, since I’m going to ignore the giant elephant in the room,” he hears Laura snort but her mother shoots her a glare, even though her lips are twitching “I’ve been told from other Alphas that your full transformation is something to be seen, so I would like to ask if you want to join me for a run tomorrow afternoon?” 

He feels his cheeks redden again because he loves the way his wolf form looks like now, he didn’t before though and he tells them this  
“I look like my mother quite a lot so I find my wolf’s appearance comforting in many ways” 

Talia smiles at him, a bit sadly but still a smile “I can’t wait for tomorrow then” She than proceeds to get up which causes them all to stand up and make their way to the front door. Stiles was never one to let sleeping dogs lie for long though, so when he puts on his shoes he looks up to Derek and clears his throat

“I- could I talk to you, outside for a minute actually” he says hopefully and rubs his hands together waiting on the other man to talk. Which he seems to forget because he adapts the look of a deer in headlights before his sister elbows him in the ribs

“Yeah-“ he coughs and rubs his neck “- yes of course just uh…” and gestures to his clothing, which is sweatpants and a white t-shirt. Stiles nods and goes to open the door

“I’ll wait by the car” and then he’s out of the house and making his way to the jeep

*~~~*

Derek is freaking out, like a lot at the moment and it’s not helping that his mom and sister are either snickering or outright laughing. 

The only person not laughing is his dad.

He loves his dad. He’s the best.

“It’s not like he’s going to claim you right in front of the house son, calm down.” 

Never mind

He’s pretty sure he heard someone choke from outside the house.

Oh yeah, werewolf hearing. God he hates everything. 

“Don’t keep the man waiting, go put you’re tightest clothing on or I’ll kick you out like that” Laura said looking gleeful at his current situation

“God, just- just stop” he made his way up to his room and blocked out the discussion about his previous relationships, all of two in the past twenty-three years of his life. He probably should feel a bit embarrassed about that but they were all long healthy ones, just not anything he was looking for. 

When Derek gets outside (after another round of laughter from his family) he finally gets a good look at the boy. And feels the air practically trip out of his lungs in its haste, because…

The first thing he notices is the nose since he can only see Stiles’ profile. It’s, well frankly it’s adorable and Derek mentally cringes at the word adorable but he doesn’t know any other words to describe it. It’s slightly upturned but not too much, it’s just really nice. He has freckles littering his pale skin, he sees a few disappearing under the boy’s shirt and wants to see how many more there are. He looks strong and it’s not like he has as much muscle as Derek or anything really physically telling (he’s not lanky though, just lean like a runner) but it’s just the presence that an alpha has that even humans can see. Stiles turns to face him and Jesus this kids face. 

Christ Laura’s right when she calls him weird.

His eyes are still scanning the other boys face, full lips, defined cheekbones, wide whisky coloured eyes, and eyelashes that seem to go on forever, when Stiles speaks.

*~~~*

He can do this.

It’s just talking.

He’s good at that, he’s been told that countless times.

Okay. Deep breaths.

“Okay I’m just going to bulldoze right through this and you can give me your thoughts at the end, okay?”

The other man nods minutely. 

“So the deal right now is that I just moved here right after my family died and I become an alpha, well no I became an omega with just a little more juice and a lot more potentially to go rouge. I’m going to discuss everything with your mom tomorrow in finer details so that isn't real relevant at the moment. The thing is though, is that I have a lot on my plate right now, too much for a kid I realize but I can’t really think about my problems because I might kill some innocent jogger next full moon. Plus I have school in a couple of days and I have to deal with all that high-school bullshit that never really seems to go away. So actually this news about you being my mate is not that bad, it’s great in fact. It’s just…” he trails off for a second, breaking eye-contact before mumbling “It’s just that I can’t. I don’t deserve- It was my fault, I should have done something to stop-“ he exhales sharply and stops talking. He looks back towards Derek but looking at the spot behind his shoulder instead of the man’s eyes, lifts his hand and waves it around silently telling Derek to say something. He doesn't disappoint.

“I’m pretty sure you’re it for me” he tells stiles bluntly, and in return, shocked, stiles meets his eyes “I’m willing to wait for you until you’re ready for whatever you want us to become, but I want to help you in the meantime. I want to make sure you know you aren’t alone.” He finishes and stiles just kind of stares for a bit until he just sags against the jeep. It’s a good idea, because stiles is a bit emotionally unstable at the moment and new emotions coming in from a new source wouldn't be a good idea. 

But falling in love slowly with Derek would be good and safe until he can really talk.

So he nods and sticks out his hand with a small smile.

“yeah I think- yeah” he says intelligently

Derek’s lips twitch and reaches for stiles hand.

Their heartbeats stutter at the same time when their hands meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update- i just kind of fixed so stuff  
> well most of it anyay


	2. Chapter 2

When he got back home the sheriff looked him over for possible injuries, once he confirmed stiles was okay he came over and hit him over the head. Stiles let out a whine and rubbed the back of his head. 

“What was that for?”

The Sheriff raised an eyebrow “Oh I don’t know maybe it’s the fact that you told me about all this dismemberment that might happen and then you reassure me you’ll be here for dinner perfectly fine, but then you walk into the house four hours after said dinner and in the meantime I was pulling my hair out.”

Stiles turned to John with guilty eyes “I’m so sorry I didn’t even realise what time it was, we had a minor complication and I might’ve passed out in their house” he said but when the sheriff’s eyes narrowed he hastily gave a better answer. 

“Okay we should sit down for this” and steered the sheriff to the leaving room. Once they sat he continued,

“The first werewolves were not some genetically mutated human that you might be thinking of. No we have a weirder origin. No one really knows the whole story but the basics are that these two people, one a secret witch the other a normal human, had a grudge against each other. So said witch is powerful but not that bright so he casts a spell that turns the other man into a wolf but something goes wrong since the next day the man is fine and human. I don’t know what happens in the meantime, I personally think that the witch sulks because he failed but that’s my opinion, but that month’s full moon the man turns into an actual wolf. Now this is the first werewolf and it’s getting its power from the full moon and doesn’t have anchor so this guy kind of goes moon crazy. The towns people are safe inside their houses but the sheep aren’t, so when they find a naked man in the middle of their field face drenched in blood and a couple of dead sheep around him they get their guns. 

"He got shot a couple of times but he was still faster and stronger than a human so the run to the forest was simple and was healed in the meantime. He left his town and in turn the witch was joyful and the dispute was finally over. The man on the other hand stayed in the woods for a bit after finding out that he could shift in stages whenever he wanted, so the man stayed and started to figure out things about this new him. He was in the middle of finding out how far he could hear, he already got anchors, speed, strength, and changes down, when he heard someone crying. He changed to his human form and wrapped a towel that he found on the floor around his waist and silently approached the crying figure. It was a young man, late teens I think, and the man’s wolf felt the need to comfort him so he did. 

"After the initial terror the other boy felt, because like finding a half-naked man in the woods is never good, the man showed him the half shifted change. He expected the boy to run but he just lifted his hand and gently touched the other man’s face in what I guess was wonder. So we get to the part where we find out the boy had a terrible life and asks to be a werewolf. The man was kind of thrown off his game since he didn’t know he could do that but he learned to trust his instincts, he told the boy to trust him and not move and closed his eyes. That’s the first Bite by the way, only an alpha can do that, and so the man asks the boy to shift so they can run but the boy can’t, he’s stuck in the half shift, so they figure out that the man had flashed gold eyes but after biting the boy flashed red and the boy can only flash gold. They ranked themselves, Alpha for the man and beta for the boy, but they knew that ranks could shift anytime. 

"So some things happened that I’m not going to get into too much detail but basically the boy and the man spend a whole month in the woods finding their footing, after that though the man tells the boy to go back to the village and get him some clothes and anything light they can carry since they were leaving to find new territory. The boy did and they set off not more than a couple of days later, they found a large town and settled. They became part of the community and blended in and every full moon they would run in the woods away from the people. 

"I gave you the part about the first of werewolves and now I’ll get to the part that is actually on topic, after some water…” he said and moved to the kitchen, he was pouring some water when John walked in opened a cupboard and pulled out a glass and a bottle of whisky. Stiles watched on amused while he poured a little bit and drank the whole thing in one, gave stiles a look (which he put his hands up innocently) and they made their way back to the living room. 

“Okay,” stiles starts “I want to get one thing clear. Werewolves don’t take minor laws into consideration that often, we have territory disputes that we go into fights for or sometimes hunters want to get rid of us even if we followed the code-“ 

“What’s the code?” the sheriff asked and stiles smiled a little 

“Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent, we hunt those who hunt us” he recited “now to hunters it means that when one of us spills human blood they get the authority to kill the offender. This is fair I suppose a murderer is a murderer and it would be the persons fault and only theirs, but not all hunters follow that code. So we need to protect ourselves from psychopaths which sometimes leads to the others death… But I’m going totally off topic” he looked at the sheriff and the man was nodding and made a “go on” gesture

“So now that we got that cleared up-“he heard the sheriff snort softly but ignored it “- I’ll give you the rest and most important part of the story. Now the man and boy have lived in the city for a couple of months, they both got normal jobs and were living well. The man had to go to another village though for some business, he left the boy back home since it was a couple days walk for a human but he got there in about five hours running. He had to stay at the other business man’s house until their interactions were done, the man wasn't that enthusiastic about it because the other guy was said to be cruel and mean up until he met the other guy's daughter. It’s described kind of like a fairy tale in the original story but to put it simple she was the most beautiful women he’s ever seen, she was the love of his life his soul-mate and his wolf knew that and was howling. It’s also said that she was smitten with him to from day one even though she had no supernatural power. But anyway I’m pretty sure you can tell where that headed, there was the courting and her falling in love with him more and more. All is going good so he shows her the half-shifted face, and like the boy, she’s in awe. 

"He tells her that he can never love anyone but her and wants her to run away with him, she agrees and they run away back to the man’s village. The father is outraged and pays and sends a group of men to get back his daughter, so things happen and then the two groups have a confrontation and the alpha takes out most of the group but is severely injured. So with his last breath he tells his beta, his brother, to take his mate, remember that word by the way, and keep her safe no matter what. So in the end the beta turns into the new alpha, keeps the girl safe, all while a hunter is created and the story continues about making the pack bigger and avoiding hunters and the code but it’s not that important right now.” He finishes and the sheriff raises his eyebrows 

“And the whole point on why you skipped dinner is…?” he asks and stiles twitches a bit and then buries his face in his hands with a groan 

“Derek Hale is my mate” he blurts out and his eyes snap up to the sheriff’s face. Which is terrifyingly blank and then speaks with a calm tone and stiles is about to pee everywhere because no, that is terrifying

“Derek Hale, if memory serves correct, is 25 years old and again if memory serves correct you are 17, right?” he asks 

Stiles stares with wide eyes and nods and the sheriff talks again

“And you’re supposed to be uh, together forever?”

Stiles blushes fiercely but nods anyway, words escaping him, and the sheriff sighs 

“Okay this is what we’re going to do. Me and you are going to get you a new phone tomorrow so the dinner thing and me almost having a heart attack thing never happens again. Then tomorrow you and I are going to talk about how werewolves don’t take minor laws into consideration. And then in that same conversation we are going to discuss Derek Hale and ‘minor laws’ with Derek Hale here. Okay?” he makes it sound like a question at the end but it’s defiantly a demand… but,

“um about that, so the phone thing is a go, but that might have to happen later in the day since Talia asked if we could go run tomorrow morning… and I was going to ask you about that after story time anyway” stiles says

The sheriff sighs “the running thing is important I’m guessing?” he asks

Stiles smiles sheepishly at the older man and nods “a little bit” he says

The sheriff sighs again (and that’s probably going to be a recurring theme in their future conversations) “head to bed, I got you an alarm clock so use it since I’m not going to wake you up tomorrow” he said and stiles thanked him and made his way up to his room, he set his alarm to 11:00 am, and when he finishes he promptly falls on the bed and is out in a minute. 

*~~~*

God, he was not a morning person at all. Even though it’s not that early (he’d like to disagree but no one’s listening… god it’s too early for this crap)

He slaps a hand on the alarm that was currently wailing like a banshee, to turn it off and swing his legs over the edge of the bed… And stayed there for a bit. 

He opened his eyes and glanced at the red numbers and let out a breath, he’s been sitting there for about 15 minutes already and has to be at the Hale house by 12. He closes his eyes again lets his head hit the wall or whatever hard surface the back of his head came in contact with and thinks about how much he’s by himself now.

He lets himself think about his sister, about her brown curly hair that use to frizz up in the humidity and she would whine and complain about it for hours. He lets himself think about his human older sister and how she announced that she was getting married and “oh yeah I’m three weeks pregnant by the way” and how there was the yelling and the tears and hugs and how quickly everyone got out wedding magazines. He lets himself think about his little niece and how he use to flash his eyes at her and she flashed them right back. She had his moms eyes, his to by default really.

He takes a breath and stops thinking after that.

After all, he has to be meeting someone soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short but informative... kind of  
> also not that happy with this but meh what can you do  
> i don't even know if i got the code right in french either...  
> oh and the whole thing about the first werewolves is obviously false  
> and the only reason the run with derek's mom is next chapter is because i don't know what stiles wolf should look like  
> ugh writing  
> update- i have changed the format of my paragraphs because it was really bad and made me cry...

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is a-small-jewel-shard.tumblr.com go check it out for updates and stuff


End file.
